Seven Years of Scorpius and Rose
by amama123
Summary: Seven Years at Hogwarts. Scorpius and Rose start each one by travelling in the same compartment. Each year is different. After years of friendship and fights, will Scorpius and Rose find love?


**This is it, the rewrite of Seven Years of Scorpius and Rose. As you can see, I have decided to put all of the years into one longer one-shot, rather than seven short chapters. I've been working on it for a while now, and I hope you all like it.**

**I would like to say a big thanks to AngelRachelRae, Marianna Stanton, Alice xoxo and magicprincess1980 for giving me points on how to fix this up :)**

**Note: THERE IS NO ALBUS! I think he is only actually mentioned once.**

**First Year**

Full compartments. That's all Rose Weasley could see. She had travelled almost three-quarters of the way down the Hogwarts Express, dragging her heavy trunk along behind her and was yet to find a single compartment with an empty seat.

She was supposed to be sitting with her family, but they were all squashed into one small compartment that she had no interest in entering. Rose didn't like the noise her cousins created when they were together. She would much prefer to be sitting in a quiet compartment, reading one of the books that her Granny Granger had given her the other day.

Rose found a compartment, three from the back of the train, which was almost empty. It had only one occupant, a small blonde boy who had his nose stuck in Hogwarts: A History. She opened the door cautiously, unsure how the boy would react to her intruding on his space.

Of all the emotions she had expected to see on his face – anger, confusion, dislike – she was definitely not expecting him to look up at her with the world's biggest smile plastered on his face. She checked behind her, wondering if there was someone there that could cause the blonde boy's smile.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, still confused.

"No, I'm just happy that someone finally came into my compartment, so far everyone that has passed has taken one disgust filled look at me and walked on" the boy replied.

"Why would they look at you in disgust? Aren't you only a first year, like me? What could you have done to upset them already?"

The boy gave Rose a sad smile.

"Not me, my family. My name is Scorpius Malfoy and almost all of my family were Death Eaters, so everyone hates me".

Rose looked at him, shocked. She couldn't believe that after all the fighting that had happened to eliminate prejudice, that people were still outcasting a boy who had done absolutely nothing. Rose decided, right in that moment, that she was going to be this boy's friend.

**Second Year**

Rose was sitting in the third compartment from the back of the train, where she had prearranged with Scorpius to meet up. She had already put on her robes, her blue and bronze trimmed cloak was lying beside her. She had only gotten it the other day in Diagon Alley and already it was covered in white fur from her new cat, Jaspurr.

She looked up when the compartment door creaked open. She smiled when she saw her best friend entering. Scorpius flung his cloak down on the free seat and sprawled himself on top of it, his feet resting beside Rose.

They slipped into easy conversation, mostly focusing on their plans to tryout for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Rose was confident she would get a place on the team. She had spent the entire summer playing intense matches with her Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina, who were both ex-professionals, as well as various other members of her large family who were all blessed with impressive Quidditch skills.

Scorpius, on the other hand, couldn't have been more apprehensive about the whole thing, not that he was showing it. He had spent his entire summer dealing with his strict grandparents and his spineless father giving out to him for being in Ravenclaw and trying to teach him to be "more Slytherin". He would never have decided to try out if it hadn't been for Rose's excitement and his desire never to let her down. Scorpius knew that he wasn't going to get a place on the team, unless there had been a major catastrophe over the summer involving half of Ravenclaw House. He just loved seeing Rose's eyes light up when she discussed Quidditch.

**Third Year**

Scorpius was anxious. The train had left Platform Nine and Three-Quarters almost fifteen minutes ago, and there was no sign of Rose coming to their compartment. He was running all the possible reasons why she wasn't there through his head. Had she had some horrific Quidditch accident that he hadn't heard of? He had finally confessed to Rose that he disliked the sport after he failed to make the team the previous year. Now he knew why he didn't like it, it was far too dangerous and unpredictable!

He then wondered if she had finally decided that she was too good for the likes of him. "Death-Eater Scum" as they had called him in first year, until she stepped in. Scorpius began to panic, as he realised that without Rose by his side, there would be no-one to stop people from making nasty comments about him and his family. His pale complexion and quiet personality were nowhere near as scary as Rose's fiery temper and equally fiery hair, which was intimidating enough to look at on it's own.

Just as Scorpius was reaching the point of total meltdown, Rose entered their compartment. He immediately began to relax, but then he was overcome by a feeling of something burning it's way up through his body as he saw a snotty little boy clutching Rose's hand. When Rose interrupted his thoughts by saying "Sorry Scorp, this is my little brother Hugo, it's his first year and he's a little bit scared", it was almost like someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water on the fire burning inside Scorpius' chest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean hankerchief, which he gave to Hugo with what he hoped was a warm smile.

Hugo took the hankerchief and blew his nose loudly into it. He folded it over in half and offered it back to Scorpius. Hiding his disgust, Scorpius shook his head and whispered "keep it". Hugo smiled and snuggled in beside Rose, clearly in need of some familiarity in this new environment. Once Hugo had drifted off into the land of dreams, Rose explained to Scorpius that this was Hugo's first time leaving their parents behind and that he never did well by himself as he was quite a shy little boy. She also told him that sociable little Lily had made new friends straight away and left Hugo behind in the excitement of meeting new people. Scorpius looked at the little brown-haired boy in front of him with a new respect then, as he realised that they were very alike.

Halfway through the long train journey, Lily came looking for Hugo. A smile that light up his entire face returned to Hugo as he walked out with his favourite cousin, leaving Rose and Scorpius to fill each other in on all of the books they had read over the summer holidays.

**Fourth Year**

Rose absentmindedly twirled her red hair around her finger as she waited for Scorpius to arrive at their compartment. They hadn't managed to meet up at all over the summer and Rose had really missed her best friend. But a lot had changed for Rose during the past few months. Puberty had hit her hard and she was no longer the little girl that she had been leaving third year. She had grown about four inches, making her confident that she was now taller than Scorpius. With her growth spurt, she lost the puppy fat that had been clinging on and was enviously slim while still eating like a pig. Her hair had become less frizzy and fell into imperfect curls, much like her mother's had around the same age.

These changes had led her older cousins Dom and Molly to pounce on her with their make-up bags and drag her shopping for new clothes. Rose was only wearing the tiniest bit of make up and hadn't yet changed into her school robes. She knew that Scorpius would notice the change in her appearance immediately, but wasn't sure how he would react.

Scorpius came into the compartment, slightly ruffled as he had had to squish past two beastly fifth years fighting in the passage-way on his way to meet Rose. He looked into the compartment to see a beautiful girl sitting in Rose's seat. He was about to tell the intruder to leave, when he realised it was Rose.

Rose, his bestfriend since first year, was now one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen and he couldn't understand what the feeling in his chest was.

**Fifth Year**

Rose sat in their compartment, reading a N.E.W.T. level textbook, waiting for Scorpius. The last year had been tough on Scorpius and Rose's friendship. He had pretty much given up all hope of ever seeing her when he had overheard Aiden Finnigan, one of the school's heart-throbs, asking her to Hogsmeade. Rose had said yes, but the date was a disaster and she came back to Scorpius as soon as she could. The year had continued like that, Rose going on dates with some guy, the date going horribly and Rose ending up back with Scorpius. Rose had tried to make as much time as she could for Scorpius, but she couldn't help but feel it wasn't the same between them.

Scorpius had put off going to his and Rose's compartment by checking in on his first year cousin, Jasmine. He had realised very quickly into their fourth year that he liked Rose, in a very different way than how she liked him. Scorpius knew that she had no idea how much he had wanted to beat up every single one of those guys that had brought her to Hogsmeade. But he could never tell her. He didn't want it to be too awkward between them. He also needed to decide whether or not to tell Rose his news.

Scorpius arrived at their compartment a lot sooner than he would have liked to and for the first time ever, had to duck down to get through the door. That was the first thing Rose noticed, that Scorpius had grown easily half a foot since they had last met. She then noticed that there was a slight shadow around his chin and cheekbones. Rose had always thought Scorpius was good-looking, but he had become hot over the summer. With a capital H. When he spoke, his voice was definitely deeper than it had been. It was very pleasing on the ear. She knew that the boy in front of her had become a man.

The final thing Rose saw was the bags under her best friend's eyes. She knew straight away that something was wrong with her best friend. Rose could see that something was troubling him and she wanted to know what. But when she asked Scorpius, he just shrugged off and said that it was nothing. It made Rose uneasy to realise that they had drifted so far apart that he felt like he couldn't tell her things, especially things that were seriously worrying him.

**Sixth Year**

Scorpius was not looking forward to this train journey. At all. It was to be the first that he and Rose shared since he had confided in her that his grandparents had arranged for him to marry a Slytherin, Adrianna Flint, as soon as he graduated. When he had told her, he had seen pain in her eyes and had realised that she had the same feelings for him that he had for her. But he was forced to spend all of his time with Adrianna. In fact, what Scorpius was dreading most about this train journey was the fact that Adrianna would be joining them.

Scorpius and Adrianna had created a relationship in which they rarely talked, but when they did it was about their feelings. She had revealed that she was in love with Andy Maguire and her parents had caught her kissing him in Diagon Alley one day and as he was a Muggleborn, had immediately begun looking for a Pureblood to marry her off to. Scorpius had told her that he was now head-over-heels in love with Rose, but he didn't have the balls to tell her and he now would never have the chance. It was still awkward between Scorpius and Adrianna, as they both knew that they were going to have to fall in love with each other eventually.

Rose was sitting, almost sulking, in the corner of their compartment when Scorpius arrived with Adrianna. Rose had no desire to acknowledge the girl that she wanted to believe had stolen her man. She had a huge desire to just jump up and start snogging Scorpius when he came in, but that had to be squashed as she knew that they could never happen. She would never be good enough for him in his family's eyes.

**Seventh Year**

Rose snuggled deeper into Scorpius' arms as the train pulled away from the platform. She couldn't help but think that it was much nicer to travel when you had someone to cuddle with. It suprised Rose at how easy being with Scorpius was now. Initially, it had been tough.

It had all started when Scorpius came to Rose the evening they returned to Hogwarts after Christmas. She had been sitting, wrapped in an old, blue blanket by the fire in their common room. He had quickly blurted out that Adrianna had announced to their families at Christmas that she was never going to marry Scorpius because she was in love with Andy and she didn't care if they disowned her. Rose had been shocked into silence while her mind processed this new information. Scorpius had taken this as a bad sign and had started rambling about how her parents had eventually come to accept it, but his grandparents threw a fit and his father finally grew a backbone and stood up to them.

In the blink of an eye, Rose was on her feet, her arms around Scorpius' neck and was snogging him like there was no tomorrow. When they had broken apart for air, Scorpius asked "was that just to stop me from rambling or would you like to be my girlfriend?" and got another snog in reply.

Rose's family had been perfectly accepting of their relationship, as many of them had been waiting for it to happen for years. Rose's dad had sent Scorpius a "you better treat my daughter right" howler, which provided Rose with some breakfast time entertainment.

Scorpius' family had been slightly more hesitant to accept them as a couple. His grandparents were completely against it, but they had never liked anything about his life anyway so Scorpius didn't care. His mother was just glad that her baby had found love. His father was quietly proud of his son, for doing what he wanted and getting his girl.

As Rose and Scorpius travelled to Hogwarts one last time, they couldn't help reminiscing about the highs and lows of their Hogwarts lives.

They had started their time at the school as friends, but they would leave as so much more.

**Well I'm happy with it, I hope you liked it too. **

**Review? :)**


End file.
